


Пыльная буря

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AngstAlternate Universe - Dystopia, Crossdressing, Disguise, Enforcer Kylo Ren, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Mechanic Rey, Misogyny, POV Kylo Ren, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, mentions of forced pregnancy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: В мире, где лишь мужчины передвигаются свободно, Старший Блюститель Порядка Кайло Рен вынужденно останавливается близ захолустного форпоста Нимо и встречает там паренька Рея, одарённого механика, скрывающего страшную тайну. Тот меняет его жизнь безвозвратно.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sandstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259530) by [destinies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinies/pseuds/destinies). 



Когда Кайло Рен, Старший Блюститель Порядка, возвращался через пустыню с одного чрезвычайно важного задания на юге, его Усмиритель сломался.

Первым признаком беды стал треск, затем — искра, а после кабина содрогнулась и двигатель, до того скрежетавший, заглох. Кайло счёл бы столь убийственное невезение невозможным, но на фоне того, какая выдалась неделька, особо удивляться не приходилось. Он перепробовал всё, что знал: пощёлкал переключателями, заново выставил регуляторы, перенаправил ток. Ничего не добившись, грохнул кулаком о панель управления и просто заорал, словно тачка могла его услышать.

Усмиритель — не самое элегантное транспортное средство, но земная поверхность к элегантности больше и не взывала. Внебрачное дитя танка и старой гоночной машины, он был создан усмирять других, а не быть смирным самому. Да и как для машины такого размера — со здоровенными гусеницами, унаследованными по отцовской линии, и аэродинамичной формы капотом, подобным плавному телу матери, — передвигаться хоть в каком-то плане незаметно? На крыше высилась пулемётная башня, спереди торчала небольшая ракетная установка. Кайло предпочитал не пользоваться всем этим без веской на то причины. Если вдруг он столкнётся с численным преимуществом врага, или если тот будет вооружён схожим образом, перестрелка себя оправдает. А нет — так складная дубинка с его пояса справится.

Кайло подхватил сохран-пакет, ехавший с ним рядом на пассажирском сиденье. Он открыл дверь, свесил наружу одну ногу, другую, нащупал ботинком мягкий горячий пустынный песок. Прижал ладонь ко всё ещё нывшему левому боку, затем проверил, на месте ли дубинка. Куда ни глянь простирались лишь зыбкие золотистые дюны. С юго-юго-востока дул лёгкий ветерок, но скоро он усилится. Кайло поправил на лице маску, призванную защищать кожу и отфильтровывать пыль. Местность здесь представляла собой выжженный пустырь — виной тому было изменение климата, а не оружие, созданное людьми; и тем не менее каждая песчинка хранила на себе радиационный след.

Все они медленно умирают, но благодаря маске Кайло Рен протянет дольше остальных. Если только не скончается в пустыне от жажды. То был новый вариант исхода, всё более и более вероятный, хоть Кайло такое раньше и в голову не приходило.

Может, он и заслужил.

Он пошарил под хлопающими складками наплечной накидки, которую крепчавший ветер, похоже, вознамерился намертво впечатать в его тело. Кайло искал аварийный маячок; но, активировав его, он уже знал, что отъехал слишком далеко и что сигнал никого не достигнет. Теперь он клял себя за то, что не захватил стандартное сопровождение. Лишняя пара рук и вездеход точно бы не помешали. Впрочем, Рыцарям не нужно было участвовать в его грязной работе. Задача, поставленная перед ним Великим лидером, была его, и только его.

С легчайшим вздохом, затерявшимся в звуковых помехах маски, он поднял капот Усмирителя. В лицо ему клубами повалил дым. Как только он рассеялся, Кайло, не сняв кожаных перчаток, начал ощупывать мотор в попытке отыскать источник проблемы.

Когда горизонт подёрнулся розоватой дымкой угасающего дня, послышался гул другой машины, что приближалась из-за дюн. Кайло обернулся и стал пристально вглядываться в пески, готовый тотчас же залезть обратно в Усмиритель и держать оборону, если потребуется, но увидел лишь пассажирский транспорт — небольшой песчаный вездеход с прицепленной сбоку люлькой. В ней сидел крупный мужчина, нисколько не смущавшийся тем, что его возит тощий юнец. Их лица были скрыты за очками и шарфами как защитой от солнца и песка.

Кайло бросил шарить руками по двигателю и отёр с перчаток машинное масло вперемешку с грязью. Он выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост и стал поджидать эту контрастную парочку. В лучах палящего солнца тёмная одежда делала его похожим на тень. Кайло в ней будто пёкся заживо, а ещё он не мог снять маску, чтобы смахнуть со лба пот.

Пескоход остановился от него в нескольких шагах. Юноша заглушил мотор, затем глянул на Кайло. Что-то во внешнем виде пришельца, похоже, его оскорбило. Он расправил плечи, затем без единого слова приветствия спешился и побрёл к Усмирителю. Там он присел на корточки и принялся осматривать гусеницы.

— Пацан! — крикнул мужчина в люльке, но тот не обратил на него никакого внимания.

Ворча об упрямстве и бесполезности «пацана», мужчина выбрался из люльки, хлопнул руками по мясистым ляжкам и выпрямился. Он был одного роста с Кайло или даже выше, но в скорости движений и близко бы с ним не сравнился. Кайло знал, сколь стремительным может быть его тело, и, если дойдёт до схватки, тренировки дадут ему преимущество.

Впрочем, он сомневался, что всё окончится этим.

Мужчина смерил Кайло взглядом из-за очков и спросил:

— Ты кто?

Вопрос этот Кайло предвидел. Держа руки на виду, он расстегнул молнию кожаной куртки до середины. Внутри была вышитая красным эмблема — символ, который узнает кто угодно. Символ, отметивший Кайло как Блюстителя.

Глаза мужчины за затемнёнными линзами очков округлились.

— Какой… неожиданный сюрприз, сэр, — проговорил он, судя по голосу, в сомнении, радоваться ему или беспокоиться.

Про себя Кайло отметил, что мужчина явно не разглядел на эмблеме красной каймы — атрибута _Старшего_ Блюстителя; верным было бы обращаться к нему «господин». Но пока это не имело особого значения.

— Для меня тоже, — заверил он. — Поломка. Как только мой транспорт починят, поеду дальше.

— Хм.

Мужчина умолк. Кайло знавал таких типов; местные боссы часто прибирали к рукам власть в регионах, где влияние Великого лидера было слабым, и этот теперь прикидывал, как бы обратить внезапное появление Кайло себе на пользу.

— Затейливый агрегат, — наконец сказал он. — Индивидуальная сборка?

— Сделан специально под меня, — ответил Кайло, стараясь не выдать тоном того, как он горд. Ему не хотелось, чтобы этот человек со своими недотёпами разбирал Усмиритель на части — и горе ему, если попытается! — Забудьте про ремонт. Воспользуюсь вашим спутниковым телефоном.

— У меня его нет, — проворчал мужчина. — На сто миль вокруг ни одного посёлка со спутниковым. Возьмём тросы, отбуксируем в Нимо. — Он протянул руку. — Ункар Платт.

— Рен, — сказал Кайло.

Он не пожал предложенную ему руку, и в итоге Платт опустил её.

— Что же, это честь для меня, конечно, — произнёс он, пытаясь оправиться от неловкости; затем проревел: — Пацан!

Парнишка потрусил вдоль Усмирителя, оставляя на песке лёгкие следы, которые тут же заметало ветерком. Он подошёл и встал рядом с Платтом, сложив руки на груди. Глаза его были скрыты очками, а рот — обёрнутым вокруг головы шарфом, служившим защитой от вездесущего песка, но Кайло почти наверняка знал, что паренёк насупился.

Если Платту и было до этого дело, то он не показал, проговорив только:

— Мы починим машину этого человека бесплатно в знак уважения к его должности Блюстителя.

Мальчишка приглушённо запротестовал сквозь шарф:

— Но ведь…

— И я не потерплю возражений от _тебя,_ пацан, — сказал Платт.

Кайло был почти уверен, что тот даст парню затрещину или ухватит за ухо. Но ничего такого Платт не сделал; вместо этого он лишь вновь повернулся к Кайло.

— Жаль, но, боюсь, придётся оплатить запчасти.

Сожаления его были до того неискренними, что Кайло не ощутил ничего, кроме подспудного раздражения.

— Вот как?

— Так далеко в пустыне материалы достать сложно, и…

Кайло поднял руку, и наглец умолк.

— Порядок заплатит, — произнёс он. — Покажите моё жилище.

От него не укрылось то, как победно блеснули глаза Платта.

— Пацан вас отведёт. Правда, пацан?

От едва заметного вздоха шарф паренька слегка колыхнулся у рта. Он качнул головой, затем повернулся к Кайло спиной и пошёл к пескоходу. Поплотнее запахнув накидку, чтобы защититься от ветра, Кайло двинулся за ним следом.


	2. -2-

В форпосте Нимо, поселении, названном так не в чью-то честь и никому не ставшим домом, ничего-то почти и не было. Мужчина по имени Платт был, похоже, единоличным хозяином того немногого, что было, — маленькой автомастерской, заправки, единственной двухэтажной гостиницы да бара, что располагался на её первом этаже подобно какой-нибудь средневековой таверне. Судя по всему, в основном форпост служил временным пристанищем для дальнобойщиков, гонявших грузы от побережья к внутренним землям — сужающейся полосе плодородных зелёных долин, на которую с севера наползала вечная мерзлота, а с юга — пустыня.

Парень направил вездеход в центр (Кайло сидел, согнувшись в три погибели, в люльке). Припарковавшись и выдвинув на песок подножку, он тут же зашёл в бар и стал раздавать указания насчёт Усмирителя компании из нескольких мужчин. Те подчинились парню беспрекословно, будто он был Платтовым лейтенантом, а они — неопрятными, но послушными солдатами. Они быстро освободили стол и пошли к своим фургонам. Парень не говорил Кайло ни слова, но посматривал на него через плечо, желая убедиться, что тот не отстаёт. Кайло и не отставал — всё равно больше было нечего делать.

Теперь, зайдя внутрь, отгородившись от всё продолжавшей фонить местности, парень приоткрыл лицо. Он сдвинул на лоб очки и стянул шарф с носа и рта. Когда он остановился перед одной из похожих друг на друга деревянных дверей и задумался, Кайло впервые мельком оглядел его. У парня были большие зеленовато-карие глаза, тёмные и смышлёные, аккуратный носик; тонкие губы были поджаты. Юное лицо, хотя уже и не мальчишеское. Должно быть, как раз выходит из подросткового возраста, только-только стал взрослым; Кайло дал бы ему восемнадцать-девятнадцать лет. Не настолько зрел, чтобы распрощаться с нескладностью фигуры или чтобы черты лица утратили детскую плавность линий, но, похоже, уже достаточно повзрослевший, чтобы совершить даяние, как и полагается мужчине.

Парень молча достал из кармана ключ-карту, ткнул ею в сканер, чтобы разблокировать дверь, затем распахнул её для Кайло, и тот зашёл внутрь. В комнате мало что было. Письменный стол, кровать (односпальная), тумба, светильник. Кайло, бывало, узников-то кидал в клетки покомфортабельней. Однако это всё, что у него было из мебели. Что ж, придётся примириться с неизбежным.

— Сойдёт, — произнёс он, хотя парень, похоже, его одобрения и не ждал.

Кайло снял маску, отжав защёлки за ушами. Первый нефильтрованный вдох всегда приносил облегчение. Даже этот сухой пустынный воздух на вкус был живым и свежим. Кайло тряхнул головой, чтобы откинуть со лба волосы, слипшиеся от высохшего пота.

Он обернулся, нашёл парня взглядом и с удивлением заметил, что тот не только не шелохнулся, но и пялился на него во все глаза. Возможно, юнец просто никогда не встречал человека возраста Кайло — почти тридцатилетнего — со столь чистой, неповреждённой кожей. Или, быть может, его, как некоторых, поразил большой нос Кайло — гордая, выдающаяся, знаковая особенность его лица. Но вот то, что паренёк хмурился, Кайло почему-то напрягло.

— Да? — сказал он.

На щеках парня расцвёл румянец — злость, подумалось Кайло, или же смертельный стыд оттого, что ему сделали замечание за грубость. Парень швырнул ему ключ-карту и вышел. Кайло услышал от него лишь шорох шагов на лестнице.

Он моргнул, недоумевая, что же только что произошло, а после списал всё на юношеские трудности с общением и решил не принимать на свой счёт. Через единственное в номере окно он наблюдал, как в лучах заходящего солнца люди Платта тащат Усмиритель в поселение.

***

Кайло долго ворочался той ночью на жёстком матрасе в номере, предоставленном Платтом по «сниженной» цене, которая, тем не менее, для этой конуры всё равно была слишком высокой. Неважно, насколько утомилось тело, — разум успокаиваться не желал.

Сохран-пакет смотрел на него, Кайло прямо чувствовал это. Ему было ненавистно, что тот близко. Жаль, нельзя было полностью выбросить из головы неприятное дело на южной границе, но Великому лидеру требовалось доказательство тому, что всё сделано. И всё же бело-голубой пакет в поле зрения усиливал тревожность и, похоже, бередил рану в боку — та пульсировала ещё навязчивей. Стиснув зубы, Кайло воззрился на пакет, словно мог сокрушить его власть над собой одним лишь усилием воли.

— Хочешь что-то сказать — валяй, — бросил он пакету.

Тот ничего не ответил.

В итоге Кайло слез с кровати и отвернул сохран-пакет к стене. Тогда и только тогда он смог забыться чутким, беспокойным сном.

***

Утром следующего дня, как только Кайло отведал помоев, которые именовались здесь завтраком, Платт настоял, чтобы его гость отдохнул на постоялом дворе, пока «пацан» будет чинить транспорт. Кайло попытался было возражать — в конце концов, Усмиритель был сконструирован для него, там имелись уникальные модификации, — но Платт и слушать не стал.

— Я не допущу, чтобы человек Великого лидера в этом городе хоть палец о палец ударил. Пацан сам справится, — сказал он, а затем рявкнул: — Пацан!

Поэтому Кайло почти весь день просидел в баре, наблюдая, как безымянный юнец управляется с Усмирителем; всё было прекрасно видно в открытые двери ангара через дорогу. Парень сунул голову под капот, поковырялся в гусеницах, достал толковый набор инструментов, чтобы всё подогнать и отладить как надо. Закутанный с головы до ног, но одетый при этом в прекрасно выбеленные лён и хлопок, он был этаким светлым пятном на фоне огромного, в два раза выше его, чёрного Усмирителя. Похоже, он умел обращаться с машинами, Кайло отдавал ему должное.

Кайло никогда не отлынивал от работы, но сейчас был не прочь отдохнуть. Последние три дня он только и делал, что добирался с задания. Теперь же, сидя в хорошо защищённом от радиации баре, он, обходясь без фильтрующей маски, потягивал холодное пиво — одно из немногих удовольствий, доступных в этом захудалом пустынном посёлке. Другим был платный симулятор виртуальной реальности; шлем с экраном передавали друг другу трое матёрых дальнобойщиков, которые, заприметив, в какую одежду Кайло одет, и смекнув, что он не один из них, обходили его по широкой дуге. Да и он не искал с ними общения, предпочитая обозревать издали ремонт Усмирителя.

Его удивляло, что столь юный человек вообще находился здесь. Население было крайне малочисленным; сомнительно, что всякое семя, отправленное в Эдемские Дома, приносило плоды. Сперва он подумал, что паренёк, возможно, сын Платта, но Платта насмешила даже сама мысль об этом.

— Ничейный, — буркнул он. — Так, подрабатывает тут. И хватит с него.

Сирота, значит.

— Так он здесь живёт?

— От него больше неприятностей, чем пользы, — проговорил Платт. — Хотя он лучший механик по эту сторону от Западных Хребтов. Не будь он так полезен, давно б его выгнал.

Но Кайло, как ни старался, не мог взять в толк, о каких «неприятностях» говорит Платт. Насколько он мог судить, парнишка держался особняком. Он не заходил в бар, кроме как за обедом, а зайдя, в основном молчал; ел же в тени Усмирителя.

Странная грация ощущалась в том, как он двигался. Даже когда он забирался на крышу машины, казалось, что ему это не стоило почти никаких усилий — словно его поднимало восходящим воздушным потоком. На ходу спину он держал прямо, но слегка покачивал бёдрами, как танцор. Кайло праздно размышлял, уж не гомосексуалист ли парень. От безделья он всё гонял в голове воспоминание о том, как паренёк посмотрел на него вчера вечером, когда Кайло снял маску. Возможно, то было влечение — распахнутые глаза, румянец, которые он принял за признаки ярости.

И всё же как это могло стать причиной неприятностей? Если, конечно, парень не сеет смуту и не сталкивает любовников лбами. За гомосексуальность более не наказывали, не стигматизировали её, как было раньше во все времена. Да и вообще, поскольку женщины сидели за стенами своих садов, сексуальные связи между мужчинами считались вполне мирской нитью в полотне общественного бытия, хотя Кайло ни разу этим не воспользовался. Возможно, здесь, далеко на юге, нравы отличались. Там, откуда Кайло был родом, имело значение лишь то, совершил ли ты даяние. Остальное никого не волновало.

Тем не менее, отталкиваясь от своих наблюдений, Кайло сделал вывод, что парень был не из тех, кто затевает драки или же стремится стать их причиной. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы его оставили в покое.

А может, ему просто хотелось, чтобы в покое его оставил Кайло. И, покуда «пацан» будет соблюдать закон, Кайло его не потревожит.

***

Было уже далеко за полдень, когда парень зашёл в дом и заявил работавшему за барной стойкой Платту:

— Перегрев. Гидронасос полетел, и, похоже, радиатор подтекает.

— Это чинится, — произнёс Кайло.

Парнишка мельком взглянул на него, но говорить продолжил с Платтом:

— Я залатаю, устраню утечку, но вообще, скорей всего, нужна замена.

— Хм-м.

— Деньги не вопрос, — напомнил Кайло.

Платт кивнул.

— Ты всё слышал.

— Займусь этим завтра утром, — сказал парень, затем умолк на мгновение и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, впервые обратился к Кайло напрямую. Когда он заговорил, его звонкий тенор был полон осторожного любопытства: — Этот автомобиль уникален. Никогда не видел Блюстителей на таких.

— Это мой собственный дизайн, — сказал Кайло, на этот раз не без гордости. Подвернулась возможность сделать оговорку насчёт его звания, но он не стал.

— Он… — взгляд парня опять устремился к Платту, — … нестандартный.

— Благодарю, — отозвался Кайло.

— Это не комплимент, — фыркнул парень.

Взяв свёрток с едой с барной стойки, он зашагал прочь и удалился в открытую дверь. В скором времени Кайло услышал, как ожил с урчанием пескоход; парень умчался куда-то на ночёвку.

Платт, глядя на Кайло, пожал плечами — мол, что поделать.

***

Кайло всё продолжал сидеть в баре, даже после того, как окончил ужинать. Как только все ушли, он поддался любопытству и прошёл в тот угол, где стояла установка виртуальной реальности. Он закинул монетку в прорезь, чтобы перезагрузить компьютер, затем надел шлем с экраном на глаза, подтянул резинки, подгоняя устройство под себя по размеру.

Потребовалось немного времени — а также жужжания системного блока, — и вот симулятор ожил. Кайло присел во что-то вроде бордового кресла в месте, напоминавшем бревенчатую хижину. В камине приветливо мерцало пламя.

Перед ним на шкуре какого-то давно вымершего зверя лежала женщина.

Пышногрудая блондинка лет под тридцать. Губы её были выкрашены красным, волосы золотыми волнами струились по плечам. Она повернулась на бок и посмотрела на Кайло. Формы её оставляли весьма мало простора для фантазии; она была почти раздета, плавность и теплота её обнажённого тела дышали обещанием.

— Привет, странник, — промурлыкала она. — Я тебя заждалась.

Кайло снял шлем.

Чтобы не тратить понапрасну энергию, он выключил симулятор вручную, пока тот не начал разыгрывать свой сценарий. Кайло не винил дальнобойщиков в том, что они сбивались в кучу у этой машины. В конце концов, ближе этого никто из них к настоящей женщине не подберётся. В таком важном деле, как размножение, больше нельзя было полагаться на волю страсти или случая.

Кайло, однако, блондинка из симулятора не прельщала.

К чему искать знаний о том, чего никогда не получишь? Лучше жить в блаженном неведении, чем постоянно жаждать невозможного.


	3. -3-

«В радиаторе течь, всё верно», — объявил парень на следующий день, когда солнце стояло в зените.

И наутро после:

«Я поменял термостат и пару патрубков, но у вас ремень треснул. Заменить их дело недолгое».

И в тот же день, прямо перед ужином:

«Когда менял ремень, заметил, что у вас генератор тока на ладан дышит. Надо бы взглянуть».

Кайло каждый раз сухо повторял одно и то же:

«Понимаю».

И да, он понимал. Поэтому вечером, после того как парень закончил работу, Кайло Рен широким шагом прошёл по песку к ангару, в котором держали Усмиритель. Он быстро, но дотошно осмотрел машину — он знал своё детище до мельчайших подробностей, лучше, чем сможет узнать кто-либо. По оборудованию и провизии видно было, что в них рылись, однако ж ничего не пропало. Хорошо. Хоть здесь Платт не проявил наглости.

Кайло взобрался на переднее сиденье, повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Усмиритель вокруг него ожил, мотор исправно заурчал.

Он определил. Он всегда безошибочно определил бы. В Усмирителе нет поломки. Была, но больше нет.

Не говоря ни слова, даже не кивнув, Кайло выключил зажигание и выбрался из автомобиля. И начал подсчитывать в уме: сколько топлива осталось в баке, сколько миль до следующего форпоста, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы покрыть это расстояние в прохладной темноте ночи. Вдруг он услыхал тихий шорох ботинок на бетонном полу.

Кайло двигался гораздо быстрее, чем можно было ожидать от такого здоровяка. Пацан даже не успел развернуться, чтобы побежать к выходу, как Кайло схватил его за рубаху. Рыча, он вжал его в стену, держа на весу за плечи.

Спина паренька стукнулась о металл, удар вышиб воздух из лёгких. Ступни несколько дюймов не доставали до земли.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — вопросил Кайло. — Шпионишь?

Парень не ответил. Он упрямо стиснул губы, но в глазах его плескался страх. Это выражение лица Кайло прекрасно знал.

— Ты тянешь время, — проговорил он. — Я уже мог уехать. Усмиритель в порядке.

Парень звучно сглотнул, но затем вздёрнул подбородок.

— Радиатор и правда тёк, — сказал он. — Проверка показала…

— Молчать, — произнёс Кайло, снова вжимая его в стену. — Не говорить, пока не разрешу.

Парень нахмурился, сузил пытливые каре-зелёные глаза, но ничего не сказал. Ему хватало ума держать рот на замке.

— Ну и каков был план? — спросил Кайло. — Держать меня в посёлке, обирать за номер и кормёжку, за «нужные» запчасти для машины? Выкачать как можно больше из казны Великого лидера?

Мальчишка не отвечал.

Кайло уже собрался тряхнуть его, но затем, поняв свою ошибку, скомандовал:

— Кивни или мотни головой.

Помедлив, тот кивнул.

Недовольно цокнув, Кайло оглядел его с головы до ног.

— Ты придумал?

Парень замотал головой.

Кайло бросил взгляд через плечо, на гостиницу. Ну конечно. Значит, какой-никакой, а мозг операции Платт. Схема не шибко хитрая, но действенная; сомнительно, чтобы Кайло смог найти другого механика, узнать чьё-то ещё мнение. На беду босса Нимо, Кайло был не совсем уж несведущ, а не то мог бы просидеть в этой убогой дыре много недель.

Мысленно он перебирал возможные варианты наказания для Платта, когда пацан сказал:

— Быстрее будет, если разрешите мне говорить.

Точно. Пацан. Кайло вновь обратил на него всё своё внимание.

— Ты, — сказал он.

— Я, — отозвался парнишка.

Кайло чувствовал, как дрожат в руках плечевые мышцы парня. Тот хоть и был напуган, но его ощутимо дрожащий тенор звучал дерзко. Как это ни было странно, намёк на сопротивление остановил Кайло, и он поймал себя на мысли, что юнец восхищает его. На его месте менее смелые — взрослые! — могли обмочиться. Так оно и бывало.

И всё же придётся гнуть свою линию.

— Ты знаешь, что лгать Блюстителю Порядка — преступление?

Паренёк — воплощение юношеского бунтарства — решил вновь обратиться к тактике молчания и возвёл глаза к потолку.

Кайло тряхнул его.

— Отвечай, пацан.

— Рей, — чуть ли не выплюнул тот.

— Что?

— Меня зовут Рей. Не «пацан». Если собираетесь наказать меня за ложь, нужно хотя бы знать моё имя.

Они были так близко друг к другу, что Кайло ощущал на щеке прерывистое дыхание паренька — _Рея_ — и видел, что его лицо не повреждено солнцем и другими превратностями пустыни. Он был загорелым, это так, но при этом едва ли не светился свежестью и жизненной силой. Нет, конечно он вырос не в этом захолустном посёлке. Если б это было так, он бы уже был отмечен ветрами, потрёпан суровым климатом. Кайло сдвинул брови.

— Этим ты себе участи не облегчишь.

— Тогда вперёд, — сказал Рей. — За ложь Блюстителю полагается порка. Я прекрасно это знаю. Я приму положенное наказание. Выполните долг, и покончим с этим.

Прежде Кайло никогда не призывали к наказанию. Порой умоляли, иногда стоически протестовали. Время от времени кто-то дерзал произнести примерно те же слова: «Вперёд, валяй». Но покорность, отвращение к системе и при этом понимание, что закон должен быть исполнен, — такого на его памяти ещё не бывало. Он не знал, что и делать с такой реакцией; по непонятным причинам это вогнало его в ступор. Уши наполнил гул, похожий на жужжание рассерженных насекомых.

Он поставил Рея на землю и отпустил.

Тот, в свою очередь, тоже казался ошарашенным. Глаза его распахнулись ещё шире, если только это было возможно, а затем он опустил голову и начал оправлять свою объёмную белую робу.

Кайло отступил на шаг и проговорил:

— Тебя Платт надоумил. Он тебе платит?

— Он мой работодатель.

— И какова доля?

— Это неважно, — сказал парень и, потоптавшись на месте, добавил: — Если б это от меня зависело, я бы давно уже _с радостью_ отправил вас в путь. Но от меня ничего не зависит.

— Но может.

Кайло наблюдал за ним. Что-то в мальчишке интриговало, не давало покоя. Он никак не мог уловить, что же это было.

— Я видел кое-что из твоей работы, когда проверял Усмиритель. Ты прекрасно справляешься. Я позволю тебе провести финальную проверку и воздержусь от наказания.

Рей пожал плечом, сунув руки в карманы.

— В Порядке тебе бы больше платили за работу.

Вздрогнув, парень поднял на него глаза.

— Работать на _военных?_

— Мы всегда в поиске хороших механиков, — сказал Кайло. — А ещё ты умён. Такие нам тоже нужны.

Рей поджал губы.

— Сомневаюсь, что военные ищут вольнодумцев. Думал, в основном им нужны отморозки.

Кайло наклонил голову вбок.

— Как я?

Рей был достаточно сметлив, чтобы не ответить на этот вопрос.

— Это достойное поприще, — продолжил Кайло. — И это больше походит на жизнь, нежели прозябать здесь, на обочине богом забытой дороги. Тебе суждено большее.

Пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, он спросил себя, что бы сказал о происходящем Великий лидер.

— Мне было суждено найти тебя.

— Люди приходят сюда не для того, чтобы их нашли, — сказал Рей, глядя так гневно, будто Кайло вероломно вторгся в его одинокую жизнь и перевернул её с ног на голову.

Он протиснулся мимо Кайло и двинул на выход, оставив того изумлённо смотреть ему вслед.


	4. -4-

Наутро Кайло встал рано. Он решил не дожидаться открытия бара и съел питательный батончик в уединении своей комнатки. Он оделся, нахлобучил на голову маску и пошёл в ангар, где его ждал Усмиритель, стоявший меж двумя ржавыми грузовиками на разных стадиях ремонта. Рей ещё не приехал в городишко, чтобы начать работу, поэтому, как Кайло и рассчитывал, у него была возможность осмотреть машину самому. Он достал из багажника собственный набор инструментов и начал полную и тщательную проверку систем Усмирителя.

Сеанс диагностики не успел растянуться и на четверть часа, как Кайло услыхал прерывистый рёв приближавшегося к ангару пескохода. Вот двигатель выключили, и звук смолк. Затем шаги — топ-топ-топ — и рядом с Кайло стал — руки в боки — юнец в своих белых одеждах.

— Вы всё-таки не доверяете мне провести проверку, — сказал он. — Вот как, значит?

Кайло, тщательно изучавший внутренности Усмирителя, просто ответил:

— Всё так.

Рей дёрнул головой практически в кивке.

— Хорошо, — произнёс он. — Прекрасно. Ремонтируйтесь сами и уезжайте.

Он отошёл к одному из грузовиков, которыми следовало заняться, натянул рабочие рукавицы и всё оставшееся до обеда время демонстративно не обращал на Кайло внимания. Кайло глянул на него мельком один-два раза, но увидел лишь ноги; парень лежал на спине и чинил уже другой автомобиль.

Сказать по правде, Кайло впечатлился тем, как юнец отремонтировал Усмиритель, вне зависимости от того, необходим был этот ремонт или нет. Работа была аккуратной и точной, каждый болтик сидел в своём пазу. Это указывало на скрупулёзность, которой, надо признать, не было в числе достоинств самого Кайло. Посему он вновь принялся размышлять, как бы склонить мальчишку к службе в Порядке. Он бы очень им пригодился.

Сдвинув пневматический подъёмник, Кайло организовал себе доступ к днищу Усмирителя; теперь он мог проинспектировать нижние механизмы.

Он придумал себе достаточно задач, чтобы отвлечься. Пара пневматических тросов, _возможно,_ подыстёрлись, так что он поменял их местами. И он _действительно_ долго откладывал на потом замену воздушного фильтра, так что сейчас позаботился и об этом. Солнце только-только вышло из зенита, а во рту у Кайло уже пересохло, да и утроба восставала против одолевавшей её пустоты. Он решил ненадолго отлучиться и утолить голод привычной непомерно дорогой питательной бурдой в баре.

Платта на месте не оказалось. Кайло обслужил какой-то побитый жизнью в пустыне доходяга. Отсутствие хозяина тревожило. Не желая оставлять свой транспорт без присмотра, Кайло, вместо того чтобы поесть в гостинице, двинулся обратно в ангар. Как ни крути, а однажды Рей или ещё кто-то уже порылся в его вещах.

На полпути его остановили громкие голоса. В ангаре разгорался спор. Чтобы не прервать его, он отошёл в сторону и, взяв свёрток с едой и питьём в одну руку, увеличил слышимость в маске. Как он и предполагал, это спорили парень и Платт.

— Он уедет, когда закончит проверять. Возможно, сегодня вечером.

— Он обо всём узнал! Скажешь, нет? — проревел Платт. — Мелкая бестолочь…

— От меня он и слова не услышал, — возразил парень. — Он и без меня разгадал твою аферу. Он тихий, но не тупой.

— Это будет стоить мне прибыли, — проворчал Платт. — Так вот, значит, какая она, твоя благодарность. Смотри, возьму тебя за ухо да отведу к нему. Вот попомни мои слова.

— Да ладно! — воскликнул Рей, но голос его зазвучал высоко и нервно, в нём послышалась дрожь. — Ну да, он же не станет спрашивать, почему ты ему раньше не сообщил.

Похоже, Платту нечего было возразить. Кайло прильнул к стене, стараясь не упустить ни слова.

— Говорю тебе, — продолжил Рей, вернув контроль над собственным голосом, — он тихий. Но не тупой.

Затем послышался шорох по бетону — парень, по всей видимости, повернулся, чтобы уйти.

Судя по скрипу песчинок, занесённых в ангар ветром, не успел он сделать и нескольких шагов, как Платт вдруг снова окликнул его.

— Эй, — сказал он. — Вижу я, как ты на него смотришь. Осторожней. Не забывай, кто он… и кто ты.

 _— Я не смотрю…_ — начал было Рей, однако тут же умолк и, похоже, решив не спорить, ушёл.

Он показался на выходе из ангара — тонкая фигурка в белом, — прошествовал прямо к пескоходу, взобрался на него и умчался в пустыню. Ни разу не обернулся. Так и не увидел Кайло Рена.

А тот весь остаток дня ломал голову над подслушанным разговором, и оттого работа шла не так споро, как ему бы хотелось. Что имел в виду Платт, угрожая выдать ему Рея? Неужели мальчишка преступник? Рей выглядел юным, но когда это юность мешала нарушать закон? Возможно, он был начинающим контрабандистом.

Кайло подумал о сохран-пакете у себя в номере, и рана в боку заныла. Тогда он постарался сосредоточиться лишь на деталях Усмирителя, требовавших его внимания.

***

К тому времени как он закончил «работы» по ремонту, стояла уже непроглядная ночь. День выдался не таким уж бесплодным; Кайло сумел выполнить несколько рядовых задач по техобслуживанию, которые в случае с гибридными автомобилями (а Усмиритель был как раз из таких) слегка усложняются. В какой-то момент он поднял глаза и увидел, что все огни в окружающих строениях форпоста погасли. Потный, измотанный, но довольный собой, он решил сходить в купальни, чтобы смыть с себя песок, от которого чесалось чуть ли не в каждой складке.

Купальни располагались невдалеке от ангара. Как и всё остальное. Все общественные здания в посёлке сгрудились на одном пятаке, жилые же улочки убегали в пустыню во все стороны, точно спицы в колесе. Приземистые купальни были прекрасно видны в лунном свете. Здание без окон, сооружённое из металла, дерева и необожжённого кирпича, пестрело, словно лоскутное одеяло. Дойдя до него, Кайло услышал тихое журчание душевой воды и понял, что он здесь не один. Удивительно, но в столь неурочный час кто-то ещё не только не спал, но и решил помыться. Что ж, Кайло это нисколько не смущало. В своей жизни он много раз мылся в общественных банях. Ему было нечего скрывать.

Он ступил в раздевалку — проходную комнату с двумя десятками шкафчиков и длинной низкой деревянной скамьёй — и начал разоблачаться. Вода в душевой, где кто-то мылся, автоматически отключилась на отметке в две с половиной минуты. До слуха Кайло донёсся тихий, довольный вздох, затем — шлепки шагов по мокрому полу и бульканье исчезающей в канализационном стоке воды, которую после очистят и используют повторно. Кайло был занят тем, что расстёгивал сапоги, и тут его невольный компаньон вывернул из-за угла…

… и вскрикнул коротким, высоким, пронзительным криком.

Кайло мгновенно вскинул голову и увидел белую вспышку, пока парень тянулся за полотенцем, чтобы прикрыть свои…

Ох.

Нет, Рей определённо не была парнем.

Не зная, что ещё предпринять, Кайло отвернулся. Его будто парализовало на этой скамье. В пределах его полномочий было арестовать… её, но он был не в силах пошевелиться. Мозг с трудом обрабатывал увиденное — мелькнувший на кратчайший миг треугольник завитков внизу живота, маленькие груди, соски которых затвердели после душа. Послышался лязг открывающегося шкафчика, шорохи от порывистых движений, когда Рей принялась одеваться.

— Что… — начала она. Голос её звучал теперь выше, и Кайло понял, что она намеренно понижала его в разговоре с ним и остальными. — Зачем ты здесь?

— Хотел помыться, — сказал Кайло. Его собственный голос показался ему странным, будто осипшим.

— Да, я…

Он воображал, как покраснело её лицо, как запылали щёки. И эти плавные формы, отсутствие волос на лице — всё обретало смысл.

— Поздно уже, — добавила она.

— Знаю.

Молчание. Она, похоже, не находила слов. Кайло не сводил взгляда с точки внизу, прямо перед собой, не убирал рук с бёдер. Он не знал, что ещё тут можно сделать. Разум вновь и вновь возвращался к проблеску ничем не прикрытой кожи — светлой там, где она была укрыта от стихий, веснушчатой там, где подрумянило её пустынное солнце, и гораздо интересней и фактурней, нежели изображали её симуляторы реальности, в которые в своей жизни Кайло осмелился заглянуть.

Возня стихла раньше, чем он ожидал, а затем шлёпанье босых ног сменилось стуком обувных подошв. Она обогнула скамью и стала перед ним. Кайло продолжал смотреть на свои сапоги, стараясь обходить вниманием размытый, плавный абрис бёдер прямо перед собой, притворяясь, что не видел того, чего нельзя выбросить из памяти. Даже когда он сидел с опущенной головой на низкой скамье, его глаза были почти на уровне её груди.

Голос в голове, голос Великого лидера, упрекал за дрожь в плечах перед женской плотью, за то, что он так смутился, так потерялся пред столь субтильным созданием. Нужно было встать и скрутить её, воспользоваться своей властью, конфисковать транспорт и отвезти её обратно в один из Эдемских Домов, где ей и было место.

Похоже, Рей понимала, что такой вариант возможен. Она спросила его — напряжённо, но твёрдо:

— Ты арестуешь меня?

— Я обязан, — ответил он.

— И ты это сделаешь?

Кайло Рен сглотнул, одна ладонь на бедре сжалась в кулак. Голову наполнил белый шум, и он видел, как очертания её тела стали отдаляться. Он вздохнул, выдохнул.

Поднял глаза и произнёс её имя:

— Рей.

Её уже не было.


	5. -5-

Эта совершенно вопиющая ситуация давала Кайло Рену право в полной мере задействовать полномочия Блюстителя. Он _мог_ забрать контроль над форпостом, посадить Рей под замок, допросить каждого жителя и выяснить, кто ей помогал, кто подстрекал. По крайней мере Платт-то уж точно был в курсе.

Теперь, узнав всё, Кайло понимал, сколь ненадёжна маскировка, в основном зависевшая от того, что никто из селян не видел воочию человека с двумя X-хромосомами как минимум полтора десятка лет. Рей совсем не походила на ту нежную, податливую, роскошную женщину из симулятора виртуальной реальности. Он была жилистой, закалённой работой, плавность её форм не бросалась в глаза. После отчаянно необходимого душа он лежал в своей постели, думал об аккуратных выпуклостях её грудей, и от одного лишь воспоминания об этом лицо вспыхнуло, а в районе таза ворохнулось нечто давно отринутое. Он перевернулся на живот и зарылся лицом в подушку.

Он не знал, вернётся ли Рей в Нимо после их неожиданной встречи. Думал, она может сбежать в ночи и никогда не возвратиться. Это было бы разумно. Однако на тот случай, если она всё-таки покажется, он просидел половину утра на скамье подле ангара, изнывая от жары.

Дюны, казалось, шевелились, расплывались вдали, но он не сводил взгляда с той части пейзажа, откуда обычно появлялась Рей. И вот он увидел её — просто фигурку в белом на бордовом вездеходе, что петляла меж песчаных холмов, стараясь не попадаться на глаза. Наконец она остановила пескоход в его поле зрения, затем поправила нечто вроде циферблата на боку очков. И он знал, откуда-то он знал, что она тоже его заметила.

Он встал, тем самым давая понять, что видит её. Она по-прежнему была не более чем пятнышком вдалеке, но в прошедшие дни он много наблюдал за ней, поэтому мог представить, как она сидит на вездеходе, напрягшись всем телом, готовая чуть что тут же умчаться прочь.

Кайло просто развернулся и зашёл в ангар.

Через несколько минут он услышал, как снаружи зарокотал, а затем смолк её транспорт. Ещё минута прошла в тишине, пока Рей, видимо, сомневалась и соображала, как себя с ним вести. Кайло не торопил её; он сделал вид, что поглощён работой над Усмирителем, хотя и сложно было найти более увлекательный предмет для раздумий, чем загадка женщины, стоявшей всего в нескольких шагах от него.

Даже подойдя к нему, она держалась на расстоянии. Голос её вновь был низким, когда она заговорила.

— Ты не задержал меня.

— Нет.

Больше она ничего не сказала. Он обернулся и увидел, что её лицо полностью закрыто и она, чуть склонив набок голову, наблюдает. В итоге она кивнула и пошла заниматься своими делами.

***

Через день отговорки, почему надо задержаться в Нимо, были окончательно исчерпаны. Он решил, что нужно тщательнее присматривать за своим добром, и в итоге перестал выходить на улицу, ограничившись снятым номером и баром. В его вещах на Усмирителе эти люди однажды уже покопались, и нельзя было допустить, чтобы сохран-пакет — _доказательство_ — обнаружили. Это приведёт к вопросам, на которые ему не хотелось отвечать.

Некоторое время он забавлялся с настройками симулятора виртуальной реальности. Оказалось, женщине в нём необязательно было быть пышногрудой и белокурой. Теперь, когда он включил симулятор, то увидел брюнетку с жёлтыми, будто кошачьими, глазами. Занятно. Взяв джойстик, он принялся перебирать опции, пока не добился желаемых параметров: маленькая грудь, каштановые с рыжинкой волосы, ореховые глаза, россыпь веснушек на носу. Меню машины сулило 34 языка и 72 акцента — среди них не трудно оказалось найти голос, похожий на тот, что хотелось услышать.

На этот раз он откинулся на спинку кресла и стал ждать, что будет дальше. Женщина его мечты поприветствовала его с меховой подстилки, тихонько поманила. Он не отвечал — роль у него была другая. Он должен был вести себя безучастно, а она — искушать. Кайло наблюдал, как она перекатилась на спину, провела ладонями по мягким холмикам грудей, по голому животу. Затем она перевернулась ещё раз, приподняла и скрестила голени, продолжая вести с ним безответный диалог. Ему было немного не по себе (соблазнительные движения не очень-то вязались с этим телом), но не до такой степени, чтобы перестать смотреть.

Когда она поднялась со своего ложа и неторопливо пошла к месту, где он сидел, симулятор застыл и запросил ещё одну монету. Кайло зарычал с досады.

— Рен.

Ага, вот и голос. Кайло прищурился, посчитав, что воспроизведение возобновилось само собой, но тут голос зазвучал вновь, и на этот раз более требовательно:

_— Рен._

С колотящимся сердцем он снял с головы шлем с экраном.

Перед ним, уперев руки в бока, стояла настоящая Рей; очки и шарф скрывали лицо.

— Ты всё ещё меня не задержал.

Наверное, он покраснел, но всё равно постарался сохранить самообладание. Боковым зрением он заметил, что Платт исподволь наблюдает за ними.

— Нет, — ответил он.

— Хм.

Кайло посмотрел на неё. Больше он ничего не сказал, и это явно ещё сильнее её озадачило. Он не знал, какие эмоции сейчас отражались в её лице, но поза была напряжённой, а руки опущенными.

— Прекрасно, — сказала она. — Тогда это твоя забота.

Он пожал плечами. Карой за незаконное укрывательство женщины была тюрьма — либо смерть. Но его всё это не особо беспокоило.

— Не будет никаких забот, если только ты не собираешься рассказать всему посёлку.

Рей фыркнула и пошла к бару. Кайло, слегка смущённый (она ведь наверняка знала весь сюжет симулятора), стал подгонять по себе ремень шлема. То, что руки были заняты, позволило продолжить украдкой поглядывать на неё, и он заметил, что она дважды посмотрела в его сторону.

***

Следующим днём, едва минул полдень, ветер начал крепчать. Ропот недовольства зазвучал средь нимских обитателей, которые ощущали приближение бури, даже не сверяясь со своими метеоприборами. Те, кто пребывал в городишке постоянно, отправились по домам пораньше. Транзитники же, включая Кайло, укрылись в гостинице.

— Сильная будет буря, — сказал Платт Кайло, протягивая ставшее уже привычным послеобеденное пиво. — Надеюсь, быстро уберётся отсюда. Утром уже будет чисто.

Кайло кивнул и отхлебнул из бокала. За свою жизнь он несколько раз попадал в пыльные бури, но мало что мог сказать, чтобы поддержать разговор.

Платт посмотрел на него и проговорил:

— Уверен, вам не терпится сняться в дорогу.

Что-то в его тоне вдруг привлекло внимание Кайло, и он покосился на Платта. Ну ясное дело, Платт был как на иголках. Он вот уже несколько дней знал, что Кайло в курсе его преступной схемы, с помощью которой он разводил клиентов, а в частности одного из личных Блюстителей Великого лидера. И также он, скорей всего, в полной мере осознавал, что за его проступки до сих пор не последовало никакого наказания. Блюстители не славились снисходительностью, так что Платт, должно быть, напряжённо ждал исхода. А поскольку Кайло был занят другим, то не замечал этого раньше.

Он открыл было рот, но не успел произнести и слова, потому что с тревожным грохотом распахнулась входная дверь, и оба они обернулись. Это была Рей, она изо всех сил старалась захлопнуть за собой дверь. Ветер мешал ей, зловеще завывая у неё за спиной и занося в бар облачка песчинок. Но она упёрлась каблуками в пол и умудрилась вновь запечатать гостиницу изнутри.

— Поезжай-ка ты лучше домой, пацан, — предупредил Платт. — Буря на пороге.

— Я понял, — произнесла Рей. Однако вместо того, чтобы последовать мудрому совету, она протопала прямо к Кайло и сказала ему: — Есть разговор.

Кайло тут же поднялся со стула и пошёл следом за Рей в незанятый угол бара. Убедившись, что их не подслушают, она сдвинула на лоб очки, стянула со рта шарф и проговорила вполголоса:

— Это ведь измена, знаешь ли.

— Знаю, — сказал он.

Она плотно поджала губы.

— Так почему ты ещё этого не сделал? Почему не арестовал меня?

— А тебе этого разве хочется?

— Нет.

— Ну, выглядит так, будто тебе _хочется,_ чтобы я тебя арестовал.

— Мне не хочется.

Он отвернулся.

— Тогда у нас всё прекрасно.

Рей открыла рот, закрыла, опять открыла, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Брови её сдвинулись, ноздри раздулись, отчего нос наморщился, что странным образом казалось милым. Кайло делал вид, что не замечает этого её выражения лица — его очарования. Поразительно, подумалось ему, как в столь малом создании умещается так много эмоций — столько смятения, негодования и гнева.

Наконец она сказала:

— Я тебя не понимаю, и это _сводит меня с ума._

Он повернул к ней голову, их взгляды встретились.

— Значит, нас таких двое.

И тогда Рей сделала нечто неожиданное: она отпрянула.

— Что, разве меня так трудно понять?

— Да ты же… — Кайло наклонился к ней и понизил голос. — Ты выросла в раю, а потом сбежала. И решила жить здесь. На краю света.

— В раю, — проговорила она с усмешкой. — Вот, значит, во что ты веришь.

— Эти Дома и есть рай по сравнению с жизнью снаружи. Там есть где спать, и еда по расписанию, и сады. И там абсолютно безопасно.

Она скрестила руки на груди.

— Абсолютно _безопасно?_ Как ты можешь так говорить? Ты разве не бывал там?

Кайло нахмурился и покачал головой.

— Нет? Как это «нет»? — удивилась она.

— Я видел только стены Эдемского Дома. Никогда не ступал на территорию. Это запрещено.

Он наблюдал, как эмоции на её лице молниеносно сменяют одна другую: замешательство, осознание, снова замешательство. А потом она схватила его за руку и потянула куда-то, позабыв, что он гораздо тяжелее её и его не так-то просто сдвинуть с места.

— Давай же.

— Что?

— Не стоит об этом здесь, — сказала она, бросая через плечо взгляд на Платта за барной стойкой, который протирал бокалы и совершенно точно пытался их подслушать.

За одним столиком разговаривали двое заезжих, третий с приоткрытым ртом сидел за симулятором виртуальной реальности. Здесь было не место для бесед деликатного характера, тем более для такой, что могла перейти на повышенные тона.

— Наверх. Пойдём.

Кайло кивнул и дал утащить себя по лестнице, что вела к номерам на втором этаже. И, глядя на стремительно темнеющее небо, он вдруг понял, что, возможно, знает причину, по которой до сих пор не арестовал Рей.

Она ему интересна.

Быть может, когда любопытство будет удовлетворено, выполнить долг станет проще.


	6. -6-

Рей отвела Кайло в его же номер, и теперь, когда они находились здесь вдвоём, тот казался гораздо меньше и душнее. Пока она запирала дверь, Кайло огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь сообразить, как вообще себя вести. Не считая вчерашнего инцидента в купальнях, он никогда не оставался наедине с женщиной и не знал этикета для таких случаев. В конце концов он стал напротив двери, у окна, которым громыхал набиравший скорость ветер.

Он не стал спрашивать, нужно ли ей уехать, чтобы обогнать бурю, — подумал, после долгого времени, прожитого в этой пустоши, она и сама разберётся. Он просто наблюдал, как она, ступая по половицам, оправляет подвёрнутые рукава, натягивает их на запястья.

— Так ты не бывал в Эдемском Доме? — выпалила она. — Ни разу?

Кайло вновь покачал головой.

— Как уже говорил, я видел их только снаружи. Сопровождал туда нескольких женщин, которых контрабандой пытались вывезти за границу…

На этом Рей издала какой-то короткий нервный звук, которого он не понял. Было похоже на вскрик боли. Кайло склонил голову и посмотрел на неё.

— Я видел верхушки деревьев. Ощущал аромат растущих там фруктов. Это рай, я знаю.

— Это тебе так сказали, — пробормотала она.

— Я это знаю! Великий лидер…

— Слышать о нём не хочу! — воскликнула Рей так яростно, что Кайло едва не отступил на шаг.

Она сделала вдох, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание, затем провела рукой по лицу.

— Не мог бы ты сесть? — попросила она безучастным тоном. — Похоже, разговор займёт время, и меня нервирует, что ты стоишь там вот так.

Он послушался — в два широких шага подошёл к постели и сел. Койка была низкой, ноги согнулись под не совсем комфортным углом, но Кайло был привычен к неудобствам, поэтому предпочёл не обращать на это внимания и приготовился слушать.

— Да, что ж, — начала Рей. — У нас и правда есть деревья и фрукты. Нас кормят настоящей едой — не бодягой, которую подают здесь. И есть где приклонить голову. И книги. И мы образованны — но лишь до определённой степени. Только чтобы пройти тесты на способности… Знаешь о них?

Кайло, поймав себя на желании вновь покачать головой, просто ответил:

— Нет.

Она цокнула и скрестила руки на груди.

— Это один из способов свести нас с потенциальными «донорами». Тесты определяют уровень интеллекта в различных областях — к математике, коммуникации, пространственному мышлению. Это, да последовательность генов, да… — Она остановилась, вздохнула. — Я… никогда и никому об этом не рассказывала. Знаю, звучит путано. Я просто…

И действительно, по-прежнему было ни черта не понятно. Кайло, может, и узнал кое-что о её воспитании, но ничто в описанном ею не звучало так уж плохо. Он подался к ней и тихо спросил:

— Почему ты сбежала?

Рей дёрнулась и повернула к нему голову. Словно на какое-то время она забыла, что была не одна. Он и подумать не мог, что она настолько настороже. Жизнь обманщицы вынуждала вздрагивать от каждого шороха.

— Прежде всего, я не должна проводить всю жизнь на спине, рожая одного ребёнка за другим, — проговорила она зло. — Иногда больше, чем одного за раз. Это ужасно. И… это больно.

Кайло моргнул.

— Это долг твоего пола перед человечеством.

— Кто сказал?

— Великий лидер…

Рей всплеснула руками.

— Да с какой стати он вообще командует?

— Рей, — предостерёг Кайло.

Он знал, она намеренно всё усложняет. Ответ был прекрасно известен ей, равно как и остальным. Случился Катаклизм, после которого человечество попыталось восстановить прежнюю численность; но выжило слишком мало людей, а после по непонятным причинам рождаться стали в основном мальчики. Великий лидер один предложил решение проблемы. В своё время оно считалось радикальным, и всё же постепенно даже несогласные осознали его мудрость.

Но она и так это знала. Это было в любой истории, устной и письменной.

— Я просто не хочу так жить, — продолжала Рей. — Принимать мужское… даяние и ждать, приживётся ли, и параллельно ухаживать за садами или выполнять несложные подсчёты, заниматься вязанием и плетением, чтобы просто занять руки. И так по кругу. Сидеть в застенках всю свою жизнь и… зачахнуть. Потому что именно это меня и ждало.

— Так мыслят эгоистки, — сказал он, но голос его дрогнул, и Кайло знал, что прозвучало неубедительно.

Правда заключалась в том, что он никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе. Он вообще особо не задумывался ни об Эдемских Домах, ни о том, каково было бы жить в одном из них.

— Ты должна делать своё дело, тогда твои сыновья и дочери…

— Я хочу детей, но ещё я хочу жить настоящей жизнью. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы мои дочери, если они будут, росли в тех стенах, получали те инъекции, или хуже…

— Это малоинвазивный процесс, — возразил Кайло, призывая всю свою веру в учение Великого лидера. — Что ты имеешь в виду — «хуже»?

Рей издала резкий, ироничный смешок.

— А то ты не знаешь.

Он нахмурился.

— Что я должен знать?

— Если ты, будучи тем, кто есть, веришь в эту чушь про «малоинвазивность», тогда я не знаю, что тебе сказать.

— Это не то, во что я верю. Это то, как есть.

Она взглянула на него, склонив голову набок.

— Ты уже решился на это? Исполнил гражданский долг? Вроде ты уже вполне себе взрослый.

Кайло нахмурился ещё сильнее, но помотал головой, не обратив внимания на отпущенную шпильку. Разумеется, он прошёл генетическую проверку в восемнадцать, как и любой носитель XY-хромосом. Выяснилось, что его геном устойчив, почти не повреждён радиацией. Однако возникли небольшие сложности из-за слабоумия его деда, поэтому Великий лидер дал ему временную отсрочку от исполнения долга, с той оговоркой, что в будущем его могут призвать совершить даяние. В настоящее время его гаметы не находились в национальном банке.

Но всё, что он сказал Рей, было:

— Нет.

Рей, нервно потирая руки, спросила:

— Ну, когда это случится, уверена, ты поймёшь, что действительность отличается от ожиданий. Столь высокий пост, всё такое.

Он уставился на неё.

— Ты, что, имеешь в виду…

— Тебе выберут пару, основываясь на совместимости. — Её голос сорвался, но затем снова обрёл уверенность, и она посмотрела не на него, а как бы сквозь него. — Или нет. Может, просто по внешности. Или в зависимости от предпочтений. Твоих предпочтений. Тебя допустят в Эдемский Дом, и ты сам увидишь, как делаются дети.

Кайло стиснул руку в кулак.

— Ты лжёшь.

— Нет, не лгу. Вот так устроен мир. По крайней мере, этот.

— Но это же… — пробормотал он, не в силах сдержать возмущения.

Это вероломство — намекать на такое! Он поднялся.

— Великий лидер…

— Я его не знаю, — сказала Рей. — И мне всё равно. Не знаю, в курсе ли он. Знаю только, что так бывает.

Кайло молчал. Руки его застыли по бокам, одна была сжата в кулак. Вот теперь за подобный навет он определённо должен был перекинуть её через её же пескоход и сдать на ближайшем посту. Но он просто стоял и смотрел ей в лицо. И не видел в нём обмана.

Он снова сел и стал слушать.

— Я ничего не замышляю, Рен, — произнесла она устало. — Не состою ни в какой повстанческой ячейке. Я говорю исходя только из личного опыта. Из того, что видела, слышала и пережила.

— Уверен, что бы ни было совершено, делалось это исключительно для выживания человеческого рода, — проговорил Кайло, но в произнесённых словах сквозила пустота, неправильность.

Он не представлял себе причины, по которой можно было бы приходить к женщинам лично, попирая их доверие, святость их миссии заново населить мир.

— Легко говорить, сидя тут, — заметила Рей с невесёлой усмешкой. — Ты не слышал, о чём шепчутся девушки. Никогда не обнимал, не утирал слёзы одной из самых верных подруг — той, кого считал оплотом своего мира. И ты не видел _их,_ с головы до пят в чёрном. Всегда в чёрном. Как ты.

Помолчав, она добавила:

— Сперва я думала, что эти визиты — единственный сбой в нашем жизненном укладе, но, раз начав присматриваться… находишь изъяны повсюду.

Каждое слово было ударом, они норовили вышибить из него дух. Кайло приготовился, ожидая, прилетит ли ещё.

Так и случилось. Рей обняла себя руками и отвернулась.

— Моей лучшей подругой в Эдеме была Роуз. Её сестра была старше нас на пять лет — достаточно взрослая, чтобы рожать детей, и достаточно невезучая, чтобы быть красоткой. Так что… мы знали. И втроём стали планировать побег. Думаю, Роуз смогла добраться до южной границы. Мы разделились. А вот её сестру…

Она не договорила и побледнела. Кайло встал. Матрас скрипнул, распрямляясь, и при этом звуке Рей снова повернулась к нему.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Кайло, нерешительно подходя на шаг ближе. — Если это что-то значит для тебя. Навряд ли, думаю.

Она опять цокнула языком, но в этот раз прозвучало печально.

— Я сообщу Великому лидеру, — заверил он. — Воспользуюсь данной мне властью и положу этому конец. Нельзя допустить, чтобы это продолжалось.

Её большие глаза искали что-то в его лице.

— Ты — его истовый приверженец, — проговорила она то ли восхищённо, то ли неверяще.

— Он дал мне кров, когда мои родные… бросили меня, убегая из страны, — сказал он. Она так много поведала ему! Он считал, что может отблагодарить её тем же. — Мне было восемь. Я верю в его видение мира. А это — о чём ты рассказала — это порок. Так не должно быть.

Она сделала два быстрых шага в его сторону — те были гораздо легче, чем его поступь. На улице ветер всё усиливался, порывы его так и свистали. Кайло не знал, пришла ли ночь, песок ли закрывает солнце, да и всё равно ему было. Он вдруг понял, что ему нет дела ни до чего, кроме сияния её кожи.

— Ты и правда хочешь помочь мне, — поразилась она. — Почему?

В тщетном поиске слов для ответа Кайло поднял одну руку. Он поймал край шарфа и потянул его с её шеи.

От этого она вздрогнула. Он и сам вздрогнул — от собственной смелости — и воззрился на неё, наверное, точно таким же взглядом округлившихся глаз.

— Я… я… — промямлил он. — Прости.

Рей не ответила. Точнее, ответила не сразу. Долгий, напряжённый миг она смотрела. Затем взяла шарф и сняла его через голову, являя волосы. Те были примерно до плеч — густые, такие же густые, как у него, волнистые и немного спутавшиеся в плену шарфа. Она тряхнула головой и провела по ним рукой, вызволяя кончики из-под ворота робы. Шарф упал на пол рядом с ней.

— Вот, — сказала она.

Он ничего не ответил. Слова оставили его, вылетели из пространства между ушей, где должен был быть мозг. Кайло подался вперёд и запустил голые пальцы в её волосы. Мягкие. Они не благоухали сладостью, как воспевалось в песнях и стихах, а едва уловимо пахли шампунем, который делили меж собой все обитатели форпоста, и немного потом. Кайло необъяснимо волновал, пьянил этот запах. Рей поёжилась от его прикосновения, но не отпрянула, хотя всё её тело и напряглось, приготовившись… к чему-то. Он видел, как были стиснуты её зубы, как натянулись на шее жилы, поэтому начал отстраняться.

— Нет, — произнесла она, хватая его за запястье, пока он не успел полностью убрать руку. — Всё… нормально. Просто до меня давно никто не дотрагивался.

— Очень жаль.

Слова сами собой выскользнули изо рта, и Кайло тут же горько пожалел о сказанном, но Рей они, похоже, побудили улыбнуться.

— И правда, — откликнулась она. — А я и сама не знала.

Кайло сделал глубокий вдох. Провёл пальцами по её волосам, коснулся лица, погладил ушную раковину. Перед ним — под ним — Рей тихо вздохнула. Рука его спустилась к шее и ниже, к рубахе, чуть отодвинула ворот, чтобы он смог увидеть ключицу…

На этот раз, поймав запястье, Рей оттолкнула руку.

— Нет, — сказала она. — Сначала разденься ты.

Трудно было разобрать, шутит она или говорит серьёзно. Но он ответил:

— Ладно.

Она моргнула.

— Ладно тогда.

— Но если ты не… — начал он.

— Я тоже, — произнесла она, подняв лицо и глядя ему в глаза.

Ощущала ли она то же томление внизу живота, тот же робкий трепет, оттенённый возбуждением? Ему нравилось думать, что да.

Он повторил:

— Ладно.


	7. -7-

Никогда прежде Кайло Рен не стоял голым перед женщиной. Перед мужчинами — да, в раздевалках и во время медосмотров. Но перед женщиной — нет. Потому сейчас он не знал, что с собой делать. Он надеялся, Рей нравится то, что она видит. Он не знал, что искал бы в мужчине, если бы таковой его заинтересовал. Что она думает о ширине его плеч? Находит она его мускулатуру привлекательной или отталкивающей? А что насчёт непропорционального лица — широкого носа, полных губ? На её взгляд, дополняют они друг друга или сморятся нелепо?

И точно так же Кайло Рен никогда прежде не разглядывал настоящую обнажённую женщину. До симуляторов были картинки, на которых он рос. Иллюстрации женщин с округлыми, пышными грудями, с бёдрами расходившимися от тонкой талии, с ягодицами, спелыми и сочными, как персики. А Рей была другой. У неё были груди, да, но маленькие и аккуратные. Плоский живот; талия узкая, но и бёдра тоже, изгиб их нежен. Самой выступающей частью был зад, и, хоть Кайло был весьма не прочь его потрогать, всё же его сковывало смущение. Он держал руки по швам.

Рей, похоже, подобных неудобств не испытывала. Это она приблизилась к нему, подняла и положила ему на грудь узкую, огрубелую от работы ладонь. Он резко вдохнул, но не стал её останавливать, и она провела пальцами по груди, затем чуть ниже, по животу под рёбрами.

— Я уже видела мужчин, — сказала она, будто прочитав его мысли. — Многих. Но мне никогда не приходилось… — Она умолкла, нащупав едва зажившую рану в боку — ту, что всё ещё побаливала временами. — Ох.

С нежностью, которой не знал за собой прежде, он взял её запястье, увёл ладонь от рубца, положил на кожу над пупком. Рей понимающе кивнула и продолжила изучать его тело — провела пальцами косую полосу вниз, поверх одной тазовой косточки и к выступу бедра, затем к другой, непреднамеренно задевая волосы на лобке. Член, который уже выказывал интерес к её действиям, откликнулся тут же, как она его коснулась. Кайло словно… опьянел. Его удивляло, что осталась ещё в его теле кровь, которая не утекла в щёки, уши или пах.

Он спросил:

— Ты… отдашься мне?

Казалось, он просит о том, на что не имеет права. Но вот он увидел, как она, залившись краской, снова кивнула.

— Да, — сказала она, — отдамся.

Кайло почувствовал облегчение. Он был без понятия, что сказать ей, поэтому произнёс:

— Спасибо.

Её губы тронула лёгкая улыбка.

— Не нужно благодарить меня, — сказала она. — Я хочу. Это должно быть приятно, если делать всё правильно.

— И как делать правильно?

— Я не знаю. Знаю только, как это бывает.

Когда Рей убрала с него свою руку, в груди кольнуло так, будто на него спикировал стервятник. Кайло наблюдал, как она повернулась, шагнула к кровати, легла на спину. Она подняла на него глаза, словно чего-то ожидая. Видимо, пришёл его черёд действовать.

— Как это бывает?

Рей посмотрела на себя, затем на его член.

— Вставь его мне между ног.

— И это всё?

— Это главное. Потом двигай бёдрами. Потом ты заканчиваешь, и, если ты во мне… это то, как делаются дети. Хотя обычно нужно несколько попыток. Так девочки говорили.

Кайло приблизился к койке, поставил на матрас одно колено. Нашёл глазами треугольник кудрявых волос между бёдер. Рей чуть развела ноги, чтобы ему было лучше видно. Он увидел розовую вульву, половые губы. И сглотнул.

— Тебе нечего волноваться, — проговорила Рей. Она-то как раз была взволнованна, голос её звучал напряжённо — и в то же время как-то обыденно, успокаивающе. — Думаю, тебе будет приятно в любом случае.

Он кивнул и опустился над Рей на четвереньки. Перед ним было столько всего, на что можно посмотреть, — глаза, губы, груди, едва заметная вогнутая дуга живота между рёбрами и тазом, но взгляд будто примагничивало к тёмным волосам между ног. Во всём этом наверняка было нечто большее, чем то, о чём говорила она. Он нагнулся и припал лицом к этим волосам, и Рей тоненько охнула.

Всё было внове, всё — неизведанный край. Точно так же Кайло мог быть первым мужчиной, что собрался возлечь с первой женщиной. Он обеими руками взялся за её бёдра и раскрыл их ещё чуть шире, провёл носом по лобковой косточке, опустился ниже. Здесь она пахла иначе — чуть-чуть потом, чуть-чуть мускусом. По неизъяснимой причине ему хотелось её попробовать. Хотелось узнать, какая она на вкус. Поэтому он легонько лизнул снизу вверх этот неведомый цветок.

Он услышал, как она вздохнула, тихо и довольно. Так что он лизнул ещё раз.

Внизу вкус её тоже был новым — солёным и ярким. Кайло не нашёл его неприятным. От движений его языка она вздыхала всё громче, и вскоре эти вздохи стали перемежаться с прерывистыми, волнующими стонами. Рей запустила руку ему в волосы и гладила, а иногда ухватывалась за них и тянула, подзадоривая, так, что кожу головы покалывало, а в члене пульсировало. Когда мог, он глядел ей в лицо и видел, что веки её были смежены, а рот приоткрыт. Должно быть, она получала от этого удовольствие — по крайней мере, остановиться не просила.

Но через несколько минут она дёрнула за волосы настойчивей, и он поднял голову.

— Ты тянешь время, — сказала она.

Кайло помотал головой, но вообще-то он и правда немного медлил. Он всё думал о том, что она сказала: это должно быть приятно, если сделать всё _правильно._ Но что значит это «правильно»? Она не знала, он — тоже. Он навис над ней на руках и коленях, расположив свои бёдра почти идеально точно над её. Член, похоже, нисколько не смущённый его беспокойством, стоял навытяжку, готовый, не в пример самому Кайло. И, хоть Кайло и занимался несколько раз мастурбацией в подростковом возрасте, он был уверен: никогда тот ещё не затвердевал так сильно.

Он взял член и ткнулся головкой в её вульву. Даже от такого незамысловатого действия все его нервные окончания будто заискрились. Пыльная буря теперь бушевала в нём, в самом низу живота, завывала ветрами предвкушения и возбуждения.

— Уверена?

_— Рен._

Кайло не стал повторять. Он толкнулся в неё — сперва с осторожностью, так как его ограниченные знания подсказывали, что он мог повредить, а точнее порвать что-то внутри неё. Но она была такой тёплой, влажной, манящей, что он совершенно забылся и резко подался вперёд. Ногти Рей вонзились ему в плечи, наваждение слегка рассеялось, и он понял, что был уже почти полностью в ней. Её стенки вокруг него, нажим, жар… У него закружилась голова, и он зажмурился. Удовольствие покалывало крошечными вспышками света сквозь пелену на обратной стороне век.

— О, — произнёс он… а может, попытался произнести.

Дрожа, он уткнулся лицом ей в шею. Хорошо, что у него хватило ума не расслабляться, удержать себя на руках и он не обрушился на неё всем весом.

— Ты в норме? — спросила Рей, и в её слегка напряжённом голосе ему слышалось любопытство.

Он кивнул один раз, другой, затем повернул лицо так, чтобы прижаться губами к её уху, а носом — к волосам. Казалось правильным быть к ней ближе. Он качнул бёдрами ещё немного вперёд, и Рей под ним застыла.

— О, — снова сказал он; голос его звучал будто издалека. — А ты? Ты в норме?

— Конечно, я в норме.

— Тебе больно?

Рей вздохнула.

— Немного, — призналась она, и он был благодарен ей за честность.

Он приподнялся на руках и почти полностью вышел из неё. Она тем временем продолжала:

— Но бывало и… ах… больнее, и вроде бы должно стать полегче… _погоди…_

Она вдруг скользнула ладонью вниз по его спине, к талии, и потянула его на себя, затем оттолкнула — не так далеко, чтобы они разъединились, но достаточно, чтобы он ощутил _это._ Из-за этого… трения между ними у него перехватило дыхание, и он едва сдержал стон.

— Не останавливайся, — велела она. — Будет лучше.

— Ладно, — произнёс он с сомнением.

Его завораживало, как отважно шла на риск эта женщина, готовая выстоять, перетерпеть. Он на пробу повёл бёдрами и на миг сбился при виде того, как качнулись от толчка её грудки.

Рей спросила:

— И как это… ах… Какие ощущения?

Кайло был без понятия, как ответить на этот вопрос. Зная, что ей больно, эгоистичным было бы рассказывать о том, как дивно быть глубоко внутри неё и как он чувствует, будто нашёл последний фрагмент головоломки. Он пригнул голову и сосредоточился на том, чтобы двигаться, но двигаться медленно, стараясь попадать в ритм тянущим и отталкивающим движениям её рук. Она говорила, ей должно стать легче, и он вдруг осознал, что очень этого хочет.

А ещё, по едва заметным подсказкам, что давало её тело, он видел: она начала расслабляться. Ресницы опустились, брови больше не стремились сойтись на переносице, рот приоткрылся. Теперь она держалась за его талию и больше не направляла, но царапала короткими ногтями спину или хватала его за ягодицы и _сжимала._ И то и другое заставляло его высоко и судорожно вздыхать — он и не догадывался, что способен на подобные звуки. Прежняя теснота превратилась во что-то чуть более щадящее, чем восхитительный, но невыносимый нажим, что был в самом начале, а еле слышные и почти звериные звуки, которые вырывались у неё на каждый толчок, становились всё громче и громче. Трансформировались в нечто большее.

— Ох, _о-о,_ — выдыхала она с каждым разом всё нетерпеливей. — Рен, пожалуйста… — Она закинула ноги ему на бёдра. — _Боже._

Не одни они пережидали бурю в гостинице. Кайло забыл об этом, а вот она — нет. Рей закрыла рот ладонями, чтобы её не услышали; стоило им решить, что в бережности больше нет нужды, как уже _она_ уткнулась лицом ему в плечо.

— Боже, — согласился он — громко, потому что не могла она.

То, что они совокуплялись, не было проблемой; то, что стоны её звучали женственно и могли вызвать подозрения, — скорей всего, было. Он стал входить жёстче, глубже, и она, чтобы принять его, запрокинула бёдра, обхватила его талию одной ногой и прижалась изо всех сил. И всё, что он хотел познать _— всегда, —_ было её касание, её тепло, её взаимность.

Кайло продолжал трахать её, пытаясь достать до самой её сути, пока всё вдруг не вскипело внутри, пока бёдра не запнулись и он не понял, что, возможно, _возможно,_ ему следовало обратить внимание на собственное тело, на нараставшее давление. Последний неловкий рывок, последний громкий шлепок кожи о кожу — и сладостный, пьянящий всплеск разрешившегося удовольствия. Он пролил внутри неё семя. Единственное, чего ещё не пожертвовал во имя служения своему народу, Кайло отдал этой женщине, которую едва знал и в то же время знал сокровенней, чем любого друга, лидера или бога.

Он рухнул на неё, затем быстро откатился в сторону, чтобы не раздавить. Дыхание его было прерывистым, а когда он посмотрел на Рей, то увидел, что она тоже задыхается, округлив глаза. Не зная, что делать, он сделал то, что казалось единственно верным, — потянулся к ней, обнял за плечи и притянул к груди.

Она потёрлась носом о ложбинку между его грудными мышцами и с восхищением проговорила:

— Ты кончил во мне.

— Иное было бы расточительством, — заявил он, в ответ водя носом по её ушной раковине. Но это была не вся правда, а он хотел быть искренним, поэтому добавил: — И это было… приятно. — Затем помолчал и произнёс с надеждой: — А тебе?

— Теперь липко.

— Хм-м.

Он подумал, что по какой-то причине должен оскорбиться, но вместо этого улыбнулся ей в волосы: — Ну, устроил в тебе небольшой беспорядок.

Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него — облачко спутанных волос, белки глаз как луны, зрачки, чёрные, словно ночь, окольцованы карей радужкой.

— А я — в тебе, — заметила она. — Грозный Блюститель. Да ты чуть не закончил на мне в первую минуту. Заставил поволноваться.

Он хмыкнул и погладил её костяшками пальцев по спине между лопаток.

— За свою долгую службу в должности Блюстителя я никогда не сталкивался ни с чем подобным, — сказал он.

Рей снова опустила голову и притулилась у него сбоку. Одну-две минуты её устраивало лежать в молчании. Но потом она вдруг спросила:

— Тебя звать «Рен», как ту птицу?*

— Р-Е-Н, — сказал он. — Но это фамилия. А звать меня Кайло.

— Кайло Рен.

— Да, верно.

Рей, похоже, обдумывала это, гоняла имя туда-сюда в голове.

— У меня никогда не было фамилии, — произнесла она задумчиво, лёжа затылком на его плече. — Я была слишком маленькой, чтобы помнить её, когда меня забрали. И, конечно, меня лишили её, поместив в систему.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Кайло, хотя логика этого не была понятна до тех пор, пока до него не дошло, что смотрители, по всей видимости, стремились таким образом стереть прошлую жизнь девочек из их памяти.

— Но вот Пейдж была довольно взрослой и помнила свою, — продолжала Рей. — Они с Роуз повторяли её шёпотом после того, как гас свет, чтобы не забыть. Тико. Роуз и Пейдж Тико. Я так завидовала… Всегда хотела фамилию. Но, думаю, на деле мне хотелось знать, кем я была и отдали ли меня родители или меня у них отняли, как отняли Роуз и Пейдж у их родных. — Она помедлила. — Всё в таком духе.

Он поёрзал. Какая насмешка судьбы! Она хотела только одного — фамилию, а он так охотно отрёкся от своей. Но ей всего лишь хочется знать, кто она, и иметь возможность самоопределиться. В этом смысле они были весьма похожи.

— Я Кайло Рен не с рождения, — произнёс он, впервые признаваясь в этом кому-то. — Родители нарекли меня именем «Бенджамин». «Бен» — так меня звали. Я был назван в честь друга семьи.

Рей вдохнула через нос; Кайло наблюдал, как её глаза расслабленно закрываются. 

— Бен, — произнесла она, будто пробуя имя на вкус. — Бенджамин. Бен. Такое…

— Старомодное.

Она вновь открыла глаза, приподняла голову и заглянула ему в лицо.

— Я хотела сказать «доброе».

Он поводил по её плечу подушечкой большого пальца.

— Мало кто вменял мне доброту.

— Ты был добр ко мне, — настаивала она. — Не отвёз обратно в Эдем.

— И это свидетельствует о доброте?

Мгновение она молчала, а затем сказала:

— Это больше, чем я могла ожидать от человека в твоей должности. С такими полномочиями в отношении меня. Платт не сдал меня, потому что я ему полезна. А ты… просто так.

Кайло уткнулся носом ей в макушку и стал обдумывать услышанное. Он не мог сформулировать, почему не забрал Рей из Нимо и не отвёз в один из Эдемских Домов, и вместо этого спросил:

— Почему ты так странно посмотрела на меня, когда впервые увидела моё лицо?

На этот раз Рей подняла голову полностью и приподнялась на локтях, чтобы глядеть ему прямо в глаза. Прядки её волос защекотали плечо.

— Ты это помнишь?

— Я думал об этом днями напролёт, — сказал он, затем понял, как это звучит, и быстро добавил: — Больше особо не о чем было думать.

Рей улыбнулась, а затем мазнула губами по его щеке, будто найдя сказанное очаровательным. Он почувствовал, как там, где она поцеловала его, расцветает румянец, и отвернулся. Она счастливо вздохнула и приткнулась головой ему под подбородок.

— Значит, я тебя интересовала.

— Рей.

— Ладно, хорошо. — Она пошевелила головой. — Никогда раньше не видела никого из вас без маски. Блюститель. _Старший_ Блюститель. Я ожидала, что твоё лицо окажется таким отвратительным, перекошенным… Не знаю. Со шрамом, может. — Она сделала паузу. — Но ты был похож на ангела. Одного из тех, падших, из старинных историй, которые девочки рассказывали шёпотом по ночам. Сложно было увязать с той ненавистью, что я испытывала.

Он знал, румянец расползался по ушам, груди, но Рей этого не замечала. Кайло кашлянул.

— В этом есть ирония.

— Неужели?

— Это ведь ты соблазнила меня отречься от моих клятв. Или… согрешить. Как бы это ни называлось.

Она подняла руку, огладила его левую грудную мышцу.

— Ну и ну! Думаю, соблазна хватало в обе стороны.

— Да. — Это слово повисло в воздухе меж ними. А потом он сказал: — Можно согрешить с тобой ещё раз?

__________  
*В оригинале — wren. Если забить в поисковик «птица рен», покажет крапивника.


	8. -8-

Они поспешно оделись, незаметно пробрались в ангар и там продолжили своё свидание. Рей показала Кайло неаккуратно прорытый проход, что соединял кладовую бара с лазом в подсобку с инструментами. Этот и другие туннели были сооружены, как она сказала, ради таких вот ночей, когда из-за песчаных бурь невозможно передвигаться по поверхности. Но мало кто знал о них, кроме неё и Платта, поэтому, скорей всего, ходить по ним было безопасно.

Закрытые металлические двери ангара громыхали от ветра, но Рей заверила, что те выстоят. Они с Кайло забрались в Усмиритель и вместе легли на заднее сиденье. Вместе они отдыхали за разговором. Рей рассказывала о воспитании в Эдемском Доме, Кайло — о детстве в Городе и об опеке Сноука. Они совокупились ещё дважды. Один раз Кайло вновь был на ней — брал её, упираясь руками в оконное стекло. Другой раз сверху была Рей — втиралась в него, качая бёдрами. В тот последний раз она замедлилась, уже когда он был близко, и наконец замерла над ним. Всё её тело напряглось и затрепетало, и, вонзив ногти в его грудь, она исторгла протяжный, восторженный крик.

После она лежала у него на груди — голова прямо над ровно бившимся сердцем, её ноги между его. Прямо так, в его объятиях, она и заснула. То было бесценный момент — интимный, хрупкий и чистый. Кайло не хотелось спать, он не желал пропустить ни мгновения их близости. И пусть она дремала у него в руках, всё же он изо всех сил старался не отключиться — запоминал прилипшие ко лбу завитки волос, созвездие веснушек на носу. Рей ведь жила такой нелёгкой жизнью, и тем не менее как-то умудрилась сохранить в достатке душевной мягкости, чтобы довериться ему, впустить в своё тело.

Но соития опустошили его, и он всё-таки зевнул ей в ухо, хоть и пытался сдержаться, дабы не разбудить. Тогда Рей шевельнулась и, казалось, по наитию поняла, почему он сопротивляется сну. Она поднесла свои шершавые пальцы к его щеке и пробормотала:

— Бен. Отдохни.

И он послушался — провалился в сладкий глубокий сон без сновидений, подобного которому и не надеялся когда-нибудь познать.

***

Наутро он наблюдал, как Рей перетягивается длинной, узкой тканой тряпицей, плотно наматывая ту на торс и тем самым уплощая грудь.

— Какая жалость, — сказал он, наклоняясь и прижимаясь к её боку, когда она поправляла ткань.

— Хватит, — проворчала она слегка смущённо. — Они только мешают.

— Тебе они не нравятся? Мне — очень.

— Да обычные. Я просто должна их прятать.

Кайло вздохнул и отстранился. Конечно, она права. Они жили не в таком мире, где ей можно было бы беспрепятственно расхаживать так, как есть. Какими бы маленькими ни были её груди, они — знак человека, которому не дозволено самому выбрать жизненный путь.

Даже одеваясь, он всё думал о том, как бы вымолить у Великого лидера снисхождение для Рей. Он представлял, как привозит её в Город; он знал, что сохранить её инкогнито будет непросто. Возможно, если их союз принесёт здоровое дитя, ей простят её прегрешения. Возможно, ему удастся её сберечь.

Когда Рей приняла подобающий вид, Кайло открыл дверь Усмирителя и зажмурился от яркого солнечного света. Буря миновала. Предстоящий день обещал быть ясным и спокойным.

Вот только он был уверен: вчера ночью, когда они проникли в ангар, металлические ворота были плотно закрыты из-за бури. А стоило ему приложить козырьком руку к глазам, как у самого входа он заметил Платта и ещё нескольких обитателей Нимо, карауливших их. Или, быть может, только его.

— Проводите последние проверки, Рен? — осведомился Платт.

Если бы Кайло был глупее, это могло бы показаться ему не более чем дружеским вопросом.

— Что-то вроде того, — ответил он.

Кайло стал так, чтобы держать в поле зрения заднюю дверь Усмирителя. Рей ещё не показалась — может, ей и не придётся, если хорошенько потянуть тут время.

— Ваш транспорт отремонтирован. Лучше бы вам продолжить путь.

— В чём дело? — спросил Кайло, вытягиваясь во весь рост и бросая свирепый взгляд на собравшихся.

Он жалел, что был без маски, и не только из соображений защиты. В ней он бы выглядел более устрашающим; не вполне человеком. Хотя получившийся совокупный эффект и без того легко считывался.

И правда, некоторые из мужчин за Платтом замямлили что-то и подались назад. Сам Платт вздрогнул, но остался стоять на месте.

— Каких бы проблем вы ни принесли с собой, — сказал он, — нам здесь их не надо.

— Я не приношу проблем, — возразил Кайло. — Я — на страже закона.

— Да ну?

— О чём это вы говорите? — спросила Рей, выбираясь наконец из Усмирителя.

Голова её вновь была обмотана шарфом, скрывавшим волосы. Платт лишь глянул на Рей, но ничуть не удивился. Что-то кольнуло в груди у Кайло от того, что она пришла к нему на выручку.

— А-а, вот ты где, _пацан,_ — усмехнулся Платт. — Подсоблял, да? С машиной?

Рей застыла. Она произнесла — осторожно, с опаской:

— Он… очень хочет уехать.

— Не похоже, чтобы он _так_ хотел, — проговорил Платт, глядя на Кайло. — Может, он думал спрятаться здесь, переждать бурю.

— Я не понимаю, — сказала Рей. — Буря ведь пришла только вчера.

Платт кивнул одному из своих людей, и тот протянул ему что-то. И вот он бросил перед собой на песок сохран-пакет. Даже стоя довольно далеко от него, Кайло видел, что герметичность нарушена.

— Это лежало в его номере, — сказал Платт. Но обращался он не к Кайло. А к Рей.

— У тебя нет права… — начал Кайло.

— Ты в моих владениях. У меня все права.

Платт опять отвернулся. И продолжил говорить с Рей. Почему он продолжал говорит с Рей?

— Я искал улики, понимаешь? Причину, по которой он так злоупотребляет гостеприимством.

Не совсем истина, но в шаге от неё. Платт, вероятно, искал компромат, который Кайло якобы собирал, чтобы состряпать на него дело. Рей наверняка знала об этом. Чего Рей не знала — что вместо этого Платт сделает находку пострашней.

Кайло пошёл в сторону пакета.

— Рей, — сказал он. — Не смотри туда.

— Почему? — спросила она и прищурилась. — Почему мне нельзя?

— Не надо. — Битва проиграна, он это чувствовал. Всё пошло не так. Ледяной ужас заворочался в животе, от него занемели пальцы. — Доверься мне.

Рей бросила на него косой взгляд, какого, ему думалось, он не заслуживал. Она доверила ему своё тело. Ну почему, почему она не могла довериться ему в _этом?_ Но по какой-то причине — может, потому что он сказал, что ей нельзя, — в этом она ему не доверилась. Демонстрируя открытое неповиновение, она двинулась к пакету.

Заглянув внутрь, она вскинула ладонь ко рту.

— Ты связываешь с ним свою судьбу, — сказал ей Платт. — Лучше тебе знать, с каким зверем имеешь дело.

Глаза Рей расширились. Кайло знал, это была нормальная реакция. С любым было бы так же. Но почему-то видеть это выражение на её лице было запредельно больно.

— Кто… кто это? — спросила она дрожащим голосом.

Кайло не отвечал.

 _— Рен,_ — сказала она, на этот раз уверенно. Требовательно. — Кто это такой?

Кайло вздохнул. Внезапно тяжесть более чем двух десятилетий службы Великому лидеру навалилась на его плечи всем весом.

Он сказал:

— Контрабандист. Промышлял у южной границы, нелегально провозил в страну запрещённые товары. И, как мы подозреваем, вывозил женщин… хотя последнее не доказано.

Рей отшатнулась, но взгляда от него не отвела. Она знала, что это была не вся правда. Он видел это в её лице.

Поэтому он открыл ей всё.

— Он был моим отцом, — признался Кайло. Она словно уже была слишком далеко от него. — И преступником. Великий лидер потребовал его голову как наказание за такие тяжкие преступления.

— И ты вёз её ему, — пробормотала Рей. — Безупречно сохранённую.

— Это было… — слова будто ускользали, не давались ему, — … меньшим, что я мог сделать.

У неё вырвался высокий, придушенный всхлип. Она вновь прикрыла рот рукой. Она не упала в обморок и её не вырвало, надо отдать ей должное, подумалось ему. И… даже в тот миг, самый сокрушительный в его жизни, он всё равно находил причины восхищаться ею.

— У него не было сообщников, которые отомстили бы за его смерть, — сказал Кайло холодно, на этот раз Платту. — Я не прятался здесь, не поджидал их, если ты подумал на это.

— За каким бы лядом ты тут ни сидел, не думаю, что у тебя есть причина сидеть тут и дальше, — ответил Платт.

Кайло посмотрел на Рей.

— Рей, — позвал он.

Она не встретила его взгляда.

— Рей. Это было поручением.

— Тебе много чего поручали, — проговорила она с горечью. — Кажется, я перепутала тебя с кем-то, кто ставит то, что правильно, выше того, что дóлжно. Твой _отец!_

— Мне… — начал Кайло.

Рука сама собой потянулась к боку, к ране, что горела, будто свежая. Он хотел сказать, что ему ещё не поздно измениться. Он не знал, так ли это. Просто до встречи с ней он и не помышлял о таком. И всё же благодаря ей, даже будучи знакомым с ней всего неделю, он изменился. В этом он был уверен. Он уже не был тем человеком, что убил своего отца. Тот человек отвёз бы Рей в Эдем три дня назад.

Но в его пользу говорили только слова. У Рей же против него был целый сохран-пакет с доказательством обратного.

Кайло сделал к нему шаг. Двое мужчин отшатнулись. Глупо с их стороны. Он безоружен, за ними численное преимущество. Он подошёл к сохран-пакету и поднял его. И очень осторожно загерметизировал вновь.

Теперь Рей была от него в считанных шагах. Руки её безвольно висели по бокам, взгляд был опущен. Она была прекрасна. Непонятно, как он не разглядел этого в ту же минуту, как впервые увидел её лицо. Она с самого начала была прекрасна, и она была прекрасна сейчас, презирая его. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы всё сложилось иначе!

— Мне жаль, — сказал он ей.

Впервые более чем за два десятка лет он сказал кому-то эти слова. Их было недостаточно для того, чтобы она передумала. И теперь смотреть на неё было невыносимо. Как на солнце — слишком ярко, слишком горячо, слишком больно.

Он вернулся в гостиницу, собрал свои вещи.

Не прошло и часа, как он выехал из Нимо один, если не считать сохран-пакет, лежавший на пассажирском сиденье. Дубинка снова висела у него на поясе. Он продолжал следовать своей дорогой — по прямой, обратно в Город Великого лидера. Всё было так, как и должно было быть. Точно ничего и не было.

Но Старший Блюститель Порядка Кайло Рен за рулём своего Усмирителя то и дело поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида в напрасной надежде увидеть бордовый пескоход, мчащийся за ним среди дюн.


End file.
